Jared
This is the 8th season of the Jared & Friends TV Series, taking place not long after Season 7, serving as an epilogue of the events of the finale and a prelude to Jared and his pals going into college Episodes #Tricky Trayvon - After Wicked and Harley's defeat into the Limbo Beyond, things seem back to normal, or as normal it can be, but yet something is amiss in the Dream Team lair once again as Motherboard's old power cube has been snatched and all roads lead to a new threat: Trayvon Ward, the main squeeze of someone from Jared's past: Kyrsten Procyk, his old desk partner in his junior year math class. It's a fight to the fullest as the Imagination Posse work to fend them off in the Kyrsten-World, which all leads to a showdown #The Law of Empathy - Jared is having a rough day because everyone is vexed about Jared's behaviour, saying he's acting like a spoiled 3-year old (no offence to Baby Bop) and isn't thinking about how others are feeling. This claim comes to bite back at Jared after a spell gone wrong actually turns Jared into a 3-year old and he gets a taste of his own medicine of how people said how he's acting. When his attitude drives the others away, Jared learns his lesson about compassion and thinking about how others feel and he apologizes for his bad attitude. This act of revelation helps reverse the spell, turning Jared back into his 18-year old self, but a much more wiser version of himself #Gender Reveal Jam - Jared and his pals of the Posse have been called by Zain Spoelein and his girlfriend, Natalia Szass to their gender reveal party and play as the Dream Team Band. Jared graciously accepts with Barney, but there's one problem: he doesn't know what song to headline the place with. Barney then shows him that the songs in your heart are the best songs of all. #Pool Party 2: Kool Kat Crushed! - This episode is written as a way to delve into Jared's apparent romantic feelings for his friend that has been hinted throughout the series. Maddy Cabral is back in town and Jared is coming over to her house for a swim, but this time it's going to be the two of them from the looks of it. Jared, being the wayward thinker he is, thanks to the D3's teasing, he takes it as a date. Barney calms his nerves, saying that the little dinos are only playing around, knowing how much he misses his Kool Kat and how close they are. It's perfectly okay, even for grown-ups. The purple guy and his Kool Kat friend reminded him of the very special friendship they have, something Jared wouldn't change for anything and Cabral seals this with a kiss to Jared (once again making him blush) ''' #My Purple Friend, Barney - '''An episode that truly focuses on the friendship and bond between Jared and Barney and their Brian and Stewie-esque connection. Jared shares a flashback story of one of his first adventures with Barney when he was a little younger, when he was turning 12 years old, losing interest and faith in the power of imagination, wondering if he should keep using it as he grows. Count Jared's wondering and cry for help to make his old purple plush dinosaur sparkle and come to life and....enter Barney the Dinosaur to appear and help Jared realize what make-believe and pretend play can do, with the help of BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff, of course. Since then, Jared and Barney became the ambassadors of friendship and imagination to this day #Escape to the Ember - One night, Jared and his pals go power-jumping, having fun with their powers and seeing what they can do to top each other. Jared decides to use the relic Hades' Ember to up the stakes and he hides it in his old seashell necklace, but little does he know the ember's glow power mixed with the magic dust from the Starlix power causes the magic of the two, plus the full moon's light, to get into the eyes of his friends, causing them to lose it and want the power of the ember for themselves and a chase ensues in the night for the ember from Jared. #Jared's Carmen: A Hip-Popera - A Jared and Friends retelling/reenactment of the MTV movie, Carmen: a hip-hopera but with a variety of music to it, with the beautiful Madeline Cabral taking on the fiery lead role of young Carmen, a clever, seductive, and sassy aspiring young woman and one of the most popular girls in school, who unwittingly causes trouble wherever she goes and gets involved with Detective Donny Hiker, played by one of her best friends, Jared Robinson, who falls in love with her and this leads to lots more trouble...for the both of them #Witched-Up Woes - In an adaptation of the Secret Files book of the same name, Jared recalls one time the past March Break when Wicked caused trouble by creating an army with her mark and Sarah was part of that zombie-like pack, which stings Jared hard and he has to work with her boyfriend at the time, Eitan Hanlon, in order to stop Wicked and Harley, despite Jared's jealousy of him. ''' #Jared''s First Day of College - '''This episode serves a backdoor pilot to the much more mature continuation rebrand of the series, Jared & Friends: The College Years, it is Jared's very first day of college and he is nervous, but has his buddies Barney and the rest of the Dream Team to back him up as they explore their surroundings at the college #Zoned Out - In this Channel Chasers-esque escapade, after a mishap involving Professor Tinkerputt's old portal ray and the Dimension Twist wands, the Imagination Posse members each get zapped to a different world (now known as 'zones'), with Jared first finding himself in the Natalia-Themba hybrid zone, with the others of the group getting separated into different zones themselves. Now it's a race full of surprises and more across many worlds/zones from The Madi AV-Zone to the Jaz-Chris Zone to find a central portal to key in his wand's power to connect with the others and get back home......in one piece. #The Golden Hawk Hop - It's the annual Wilfrid Laurier Uni Hoco Celebrations and Jared and his crew decide to use their imaginations to zap there and put on a concert show as the band for and with all their friends there, from Maddy Cabral to Teanna Amorim and many more and they get together for a Golden Hawk Hoco sing-along, with appearance by Teanna's buddy Jensen and her cheerleading squad #Dance Contest in K-W!''- It's the annual dance contest in K-W at the town Dance Club and Jared happily signs up, knowing he will rock the dance floor, but things get sticky when he finds out his old classmate and crush, Madison is entering too, as well as Kyrsten Procyk and Trayvon, causing a rift of love and war, especially when it is hinted his old feelings are coming back, which scares him. Being competitive dancers, Madison, Kyrsten, and Trayvon knows they will kick Jared and his crew to the curb, but of course, once again, Madison didn't count on Jared's strong and determined spirit and Monique's psychic eye for fashion when designing their costumes. ' #Halloween at Barney's House - '''It's Halloween once again and Jared and Barney are having a Spookertastic sing-along costume party at Barney's magical house! #Jared the Jealous - Things are getting really freaky in this mini hip-popera-musical style episode because for Jared's jealousy toward Phil, Maddy Cabral's new boyfriend, somewhat now confirming his secret crush on her. This jealousy gets the better of him when he calls a contest between him and Phil and his new Dance Pod game. They go neck and neck at each other, even with Jared being one of the best dancers in the fleet, Phil isn't so bad. Jared soon goes over the deep end to win by giving it his all, which takes a toll on him by tiring him out because of his clouded judgement and competitiveness, causing him to collapse out of breath. ' # Oh Brother, They're my Sisters - '''In this 'Oh Brother, She's My Sister'- esque episode, Jared and Maddy Cabral are having a big fight, going at it tit-for-tat (just like brother and sister) when helping her pack for another trip to India, after a spamming incident on Instagram and they can't seem to agree on anything. This goes for Jared and Sarah too, the latter whom is tired of Jared's apparent clinginess. Barney and the gang try to help them make up and be best friends again, showing that even though friends may fight sometimes, they still love each other, just like brothers and sisters. This conflict helps segway into the plot of the next episode, having the three of them realize that they need space from each other for a little while to figure things out, this conflict sparking an old box in the clubhouse, and it slightly glows, signalling the next episode's adventure. ' # Race for the Prime Stars (aka The Great Star Chase!) - '''After the falling out with Sarah and the one he had with Cabral in the previous episode, they both decide they need space for a while, prompting Jared to truly work on himself for school and college and especially himself....this causes Barney's magical Star Case (a present from the Winx Club, after their encounter with the Magix Wishing Star) to get loose and eject little gems called Prime Stars as well as the Astral Compass and it is up to Jared and the crew to get them back and finish the Star Case sequence. This quest prompts him and his buddies to ready himself for a sort of vision quest to beat his weaknesses and grow on himself to become stronger with each collection of a Prime Star, each representing a certain weakness Jared and his pals has to overcome, even from the past. This mission, especially at the climax, prompts Jared to make a great sacrifice which grants him a brand new power: Jared earns his 2.0 Power-Up, signaling how much he has grown as a person # Jared's Christmas Wish - A month has passed since the Prime Star adventure and it's almost Christmas and Jared is having a case of the holiday gloom, maybe because of his transition into adulthood, he thinks and he wonders if the magic of Christmas is still with him. Barney try to help him realize that the magic of the holidays is still within him, even when he grows up and even when there are hardships around, as shown with recent activity with his family. # Top 2020 Countdown! (2020 New Years Special/5th Anniversary Special) - Celebrate and ring in the new decade year of 2020 with your favorite Imagination Posse pals at the annual New Years Bash, but this year since it's 2020, Jared and his gang have decided to amp things up a bit while still being able to have fun and sing favorite songs, Jared has also put together a Top 20 countdown of sing-along songs for you and the whole family! Sing brand new tunes and coolio classics from through out the years, as well as remember fun times with your favorite friends. This is one super party you don't ever want to miss! # Fair-Out Friends - Jared has been hearing rumors about Sarah and his friendship and caring for her is put to the test as he must try to stay true to what he feels in his heart. # Home Videos * Brand New Stories from the Secret Files! - Jared and his pals are back with all new Secret Files Stories, including brand new never before seen upcoming episodes from the spinoff series full of fun and lessons in determination, friendship, and more. ''' *The Survivor Series - '''The Dream Team have all grown up so much all these years, but to do that, they had to cross many obstacles in life in order to learn and grow every day and they get to show some of their favorite moments and episodes that truly showcase them as...Survivors! And also tune in for the Super-World premiere of a super special music video of the gang covering Survivor by Destiny's Child! *Top 2020 Countdown! (2020 New Years Special/5th Anniversary Special) - Celebrate and ring in the new decade year of 2020 with your favorite Imagination Posse pals at the annual New Years Bash, but this year since it's 2020, Jared and his gang have decided to amp things up a bit while still being able to have fun and sing favorite songs, Jared has also put together a Top 20 countdown of sing-along songs for you and the whole family! Sing brand new tunes and coolio classics from through out the years, as well as remember fun times with your favorite friends. This is one super party you don't ever want to miss! *Forever Valentine - In this fun Valentine's Day special, the shadow of Cupid has come to life to wreak havoc on Valentine's Week for Jared and his friends, especially since Jared had gotten special golden steel roses at school for Maddy Cabral and Sarah Jackson. Cupid's shadow sees the one for Maddy and overshadows Phil and it leads to a great chase to prove who is the ultimate valentine for Madeline Cabral! * Trivia/Notes * This season works similarly to the first three seasons in terms of world-building, but in terms of tone a mix of those three original seasons and every other season up to this point. ** This is evident seeing Jared, as he enters his college years, being a much more adult version of how he was in season one, going into a brand new environment, especially with all he has learned and even having to overcome those past weaknesses to become even stronger than ever, even sometimes seeing him make the mistakes he made in the past, causing a maturity rift in himself and everyone around him. However, the character development from before isn't completely disregarded, as despite all this, he is still shown to be more intuitive and much more like a leader to the team, despite his insecurities (e.g. being impulsive, and his still wavering social skills) ** * This season is meant to be a nostalgic season in celebration of the 5th anniversary of the franchise, as shown with aforementioned story elements, as well as some returning characters and concepts, mixed with the new elements planned as well as the overall tone having a classic and current feel to it * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes